Behind her Words
by HimmelRomance
Summary: A certain teacher in Hogwarts understands the meaning behind a students words. Teacher/Student. A requested one-shot a few years ago. SS/OC


**Truth behind her Words.**

Within the dark hallways of Hogwarts, a young girl was seen; her 5 foot 4 figure smoothly crept along, her movements graceful, making her long, curly black hair swish from side to side. The slight breeze that entered from the windows to her left made her proudly presented Slytherin robes flutter, giving off the vibe that she was powerful. As she turned around the upcoming corner, her eyes darted around, the soft moonlight which seeped through the windows making her light green eyes glitter, and from afar, many would believe her eyes were white.

"Miss Tselios!" a stern voice which belonged to Professor McGonagall called, making the girl hiss in annoyance, waiting for the tall Head of Gryffindor to appear in front of her.

"You do understand that it is past curfew?" McGonagall began, her beady eyes fixing with hers.

"Yes" the girl replied, keeping her voice flat as she spoke. McGonagall shook her head,

"And is there a reason for this?" she questioned, running her right hand down her long robes, making her fluffy pink bunny slippers appear from below. The girl hid her snickering as she noticed the slippers, and simply replied;

"No"

"Well then, detention tomorrow night and 50 points from Slytherin. I'll send an owl during lunch time tomorrow for details on your detention, now go back to your Common Room" McGonagall's voice commanded, raising her head, a small smirk playing on her lips, for she enjoyed torturing this girl. The girl turned on her heel, walking in the direction of the dungeons, annoyance radiating off her body as she continued her way back to her Common Room. As she entered, a soft chuckle was heard from the Slytherin couches.

"Got caught again Clianthe?" the dark figure questioned, and the girl known as Clianthe rose her head, giving off a small glare towards the boy.

"I got what you wanted Blaise, so you owe me" Clianthe said, removing a large book from her robes, waving it around before walking closer to Blaise, handing it over. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Clianthe, a small sacred smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I really do owe you one" he mumbled, opening up the book, furiously scribbling down the information onto his piece of parched, doing his Transfiguration's homework. Clianthe smoothly turned around, and made her way up towards the Girls Dorms, giving her pet owl, Marico, a few treats before settling down in her bed, instantly falling into a soundless sleep.

The morning sunlight slowly began seeping over the distant scenery, lighting up the grounds of Hogwarts. Clianthe slowly arose from her bed, sleepily rubbing her eyes before leaping out of bed, rushing towards the bathroom to sort herself out, ready for her morning meeting with her Potions teacher, or dare she say, her new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Clianthe easily made her way to the black lake, scanning her eyes around searching for the black cloaked figure, but there was no sign of him.

"Good morning" spoke the deep voice from behind, making a large smile appeared on Clianthe's face as she heard that soothing voice, but she quickly covered her face with a bored expression as she turned around, looking up at the man. His onyx eyes deeply gazed into hers, a flicker of emotion being seen in them before he skilfully hid them. His shoulder length black hair gently moved in the morning breeze, a few strands shinning in the morning sunlight.

"Good morning Severus" Clianthe calmly said, even though her heartbeat had increased and her palms of her hands had slowly began getting sweaty. Clianthe tried her best to keep her nerves under control as she kept her eyes fixed on her secret crush, and she couldn't help but notice a smile slowly creeping onto the man's face, even if he too was trying to keep his emotions under control. Clianthe gently poked his stomach, placing a stern look onto her face.

"Quit looking like a baboon and smile, you know you want to…" she taunted, her stern looking falling apart as Severus flashed her a unknown shy smile. Severus gently rubbed the area where she poked him, feeling it tingle for some unknown reason. Severus had always got along very well with Clianthe, so well that he had told her about his life as a deatheater and his time at Hogwarts, touching upon the subject of Lily now and then. As he kept his gaze locked onto Clianthe, he couldn't help but notice the beauty in her, along with the amount of knowledge she had gained over the years. If Severus had only spoken to her through owl, and never seen her face to face, he would have believed Clianthe to be a very grown up young woman…

"Are you alright Severus…?" Clianthe gently spoke, her mask falling as concern covered her face. Severus let out a long, soft sigh, allowing his very own mask to fall.

"Feelings are weak" he darkly mumbled to himself, finally realising what the soft tingle inside him was, it was the same tingle he received whenever Lily would come near him and speak to him, but the tingle he received now was a lot more stronger and more powerful that he couldn't help but feel vulnerable within Clianthe's presence. Severus removed his gaze from the questioning beauty that stood before him, sitting himself down underneath the large willow tree, gently rubbing his temples in frustration as he tried to un-puzzle the thoughts that now bothered him. Clianthe kept her eyes fixed on the man as he sat himself down, all his walls now broken down for an unknown reason. She had only seen him like this once before, that was when he once touched onto the subject about a girl named Lily. He only spoke a few words about Lily to her, but she could see it in his eyes how he felt for Lily, and she couldn't help bit become jealous of this Lily girl, whoever she was, but then again, she couldn't help but hate her for never forgiving Severus again. Clianthe slowly crouched down in front of Severus, placing one of her hands onto his, a small cut on his hand slowly began healing from her touch.

"Are you thinking of Lily?" she carefully questioned as she noticed the look of love dancing in his eyes, and Severus kept still for a moment, before shaking his head, making Clianthe raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you thinking of then…?" she questioned again, but Severus quickly arose his head, noticing venom and jealousy in her voice, something he had never heard from her before. In her eyes, he noticed longing, hurt and jealousy. Severus was slightly confused on why she was jealous, but it hit him like a mountain of bricks as he replayed the little conversation between them. Severus slowly placed Clianthe's hand into his, rubbing it gently as he felt her relax under his touch, hearing her let out a shaky long sigh. Her eyes had slowly closed, and a small smile had appeared on her face. Severus knew from experience that she didn't know she was doing this, and it dawned on him why it kept happening, and he silently scowled to himself for letting that always slip past him, for he could have done something about it ages ago before they had got too close…

Severus wasn't sure on how to express his feelings back for her, he knew that it was weak to love someone, but he knew he couldn't continue being the way he was now, he needed someone there with him, someone who fully understood what he was going through, someone who could help him through everything, someone to replace Lily… Without knowing, Severus had slowly moved himself forward, softly placing his lips onto hers, his eyes slowly closing as he felt his lips slowly move against Clianthe's soft ones. He was about to move himself away as he felt no response from Clianthe, but a hand scurried behind his head, grabbing a bit of hair, making his face go closer to hers. Clianthe slowly added up what was happening to her, at first, she thought she was in lala-land again, but when she realised she wasn't, she hungrily kissed back, knowing that any moment Severus would push back, claiming it was a mistake and that he loved someone else, loved Lily. Just like she though, moments later, Severus carefully pulled himself back and Clianthe continued to keep her eyes locked shut, afraid of the anger she'd see in his eyes once she opened them.

"Clianthe…?" Severus' soft voice called, it was so soft and wrapped up in love that Clianthe couldn't help but open her eyes, gazing into those onyx eyes she had fallen in love with since day one.

"I don't regret this, and now that I've seen truth behind your words, I don't regret falling out with Lily…" he softly said, but Clianthe butted in as his sentence trailed off.

"Truth behind my words…?" she questioned, not remembering half the things she had said to Severus.

"Things happen for a reason, and the reason being something better…" he gently reminded her, slowly pulling her into another blissful kiss.


End file.
